O gay e a barata
by Babis2
Summary: Titulo nada a ver XD oneshot RxR the GazettE


E

**O gay e a barata.**

**N/a:** não me matem pelo título, mas eu simplesmente não resisti (XD) a história é mais bonitinha eu juro (i.i).

Ruki POV's

Fazia um calor infernal, eu não tinha idéia de que pudesse ficar tão quente! Agora estava sentado no sofá da sala esperando Reita chegar. Havíamos combinado de passar a tarde juntos, botar a fofoca em dia e assistir alguma coisa, ele estava demorando. Mal acabo de ter esse pensamento a campainha toca, deve ser ele.

-Esta atrasado. –disse seco.

-Desculpa, acabei perdendo a hora. –ele realmente parecia preocupado com isso.

-Não esquenta, vamos entrando. –disse lhe dando passagem para dentro do meu apartamento organizado e minúsculo.

Então sentamos no sofá da sala e ficamos calados por um tempo, ele acabou quebrando o silêncio incomodo.

-Vamos assistir a algum filme?

-Ok, mas com aperitivos e cerveja pra acompanhar.

-Certo, então vamos lá locar o filme e comprar petiscos...

-... E cerveja.

Peguei minha jaqueta, o celular, a chave da casa, mas fui impedido quando ia pegar as chaves do carro.

-Hum?

-Vamos na minha moto, as compras cabem no assento.

-Ta você venceu.

Descemos pelo elevador e nos dirigimos ao local onde se encontrava a moto.

Montei na garupa dela e me segurei nas alças que tem atrás.

-Pode segurar em mim se quiser, eu não mordo, a não ser que você peça.

Não sei por que corei com aquele comentário, de qualquer forma me segurei em sua cintura. Primeira parada: Locadora.

Descemos da moto e entramos naquele local que era bem moderninho, pois tinha varias coisas de ultima geração lá.

-Que tipo de filme você quer ver?

-Tanto faz, um que eu não durma no meio já é um bom começo.

-Então vamos pegar um de terror!

-Ta, ta.

-Você ta tão estranho, da onde vem esse mal humor todo?

-Do sono, não consigo dormir com esse calor infernal.

-Também você tem essa mania de não mostrar o corpo, aí mesmo que passa mal.

-Cuida da sua vida.

-Hum...

-Que foi?

-Naaada...

Eu me virei de costas para olhar os filmes quando sinto duas mãos firmes segurarem minha cintura e me fazerem cócegas, não agüentei o riso.

-AH Reita pára! –falo entre as risadas.

Pouco depois o gerente veio reclamar do barulho dizendo que aquilo não era um motel e era pra gente ir embora porque estávamos incomodando os outros clientes. No fim nem alugamos nenhum filme, eu saí de lá constrangido enquanto Reita não parava de rir.

-Acho que o filme já era. –falei, minha voz soando estranha a meus próprios ouvidos.

-Pelo menos eu dei um jeito no seu mau humor. –disse enquanto apertava o meu nariz fazendo um carinho infantil.

Eu corei não sei porque motivo, era apenas Reita ali, não havia motivo para ficar envergonhado...

-Ruki?

-Oi?

-Te chamei umas três vezes, em que mundo você ta? -Apenas neguei com a cabeça. –Te pedi se você ainda que cerveja e petiscos.

-Ah, seria ótimo com esse calor!

-Próxima parada: Mercadinho. –ele riu enquanto colocava o capacete, fiz o mesmo e montei na moto segurando em sua cintura.

No mercadinho compramos um engradado de cerveja e uns salgadinhos, não demorou muito logo voltamos pra minha casa.

Chegando lá eu tentava subir as escadas com as compras, precisava fazer exercício para manter a forma. Reita vinha atrás de mim olhando atento para o que eu fazia. Um passo em falso e quase caio para trás, quase, se não fossem dois braços fortes que me seguraram eu estaria no chão.

-Ruki você ta bem? –perguntou preocupado.

-Sim, foi só um susto...

-Hum...

Sem mais demora entramos em meu apartamento, eu depositei as compras na cosinha enquanto Reita se acomodava no sofá.

-O que quer fazer primeiro?

-Não sei, senta aí vamos conversar, já é um bom começo.

Sentei-me do seu lado.

-O que você tem Ruki? Ta tão extranho ultimamente...

-Bem... Nós somos amigos a bastante tempo né?

-Sim.

-Posso confiar em você pra qualquer coisa né?

-Sim, Ruki vá direto ao ponto, o que ta acontecendo com você?

-Reita eu... Eu sou gay. –no mesmo instante seu queixo quase encostou no chão, eu fiquei desesperado com o que ele faria, queria sair correndo dali.

Essa era a minha intenção, antes de eu baixar o olhar e reparar numa barata que estava _muito_ perto de mim.¹ Queria pedir ajuda para Reita, mas tornaria a situação mais constrangedora que já era. Sinto o sangue descer a visão nubla e é a última coisa que eu me lembro.

Sinto uma leve dor de cabeça, levo a mão ao rosto e reparo em uma toalha úmida na minha testa, aí que me dou conta que estou na minha cama, seminu e suado. Olho em volta procurando a figura de Reita, será que ele já foi embora? Pergunta respondida no instante seguinte quando a porta abre e ele entra com uma bandeja com os salgadinhos e dois copos de cerveja.

-Está melhor?

-Sim... Um pouco... Eu acho.

-É melhor tomar algo para se hidratar.

-Eu estou bem, não pecisa.

Ele depositou a bandeja no criado mudo, parou e me encarou. Após uns instantes de silencio resolveu perguntar...

-Ruki... Você tem certeza de que é gay?

-B-bem eu... eu tenho sim. –abaixei o olhar envergonhado. –Porque? –não me contive em perguntar.

-É que eu... bem... eu também sou gay e sempre fui apaixonado por você, desde sempre.

Ok, minha vez de ficar de queixo caído, Reita era apaixonado por mim? OMG eu só podia estar delirando com o calor.

-Eu sabia! Você não sente o mesmo por mim não é? Eu já deveria imaginar...

-NÃO É ISSO!-minha voz soou mais alta que deveria. –Eu... Eu também estou apaixonado por você, mas é que foi tudo tão repentino, não sei o que dizer.

-Se estiver dizendo isso para me fazer sentir melhor, esqueça, só quero a verdade.

Como que pra provar meu sentimento, reuni toda coragem que eu tinha e me aproximei dele segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos e tasquei o beijo mais apaixonada, intenso e sincero que conseguia, invadindo sua boca sem permissão explorando sua boca tão desejada por mim a anos! Depois de muito tempo, quando senti que morreria se não parasse para respirar separei nossos lábios o encarando corado.

-Esse foi... O melhor beijo da minha vida. –o ouvi dizer em transe.

Logo ele me encarou, rosto corado, respiração ofegante, Deus aquilo era uma tentação que eu não iria resistir. Me aproximei colando nossos lábios de novo, de forma calma e terna. Reita por sua vez foi passando sua mão por minhas costas nuas, foi então que eu lembrei que estava seminu, me afastei bruscamente puxando as cobertas até cobrir metade do rosto.

-Que foi? –disse ele rindo da cena.

-Não acredito que estou seminu na sua frente. –disse corado.

-Como se eu já não tivesse te visto nu Taka.

-Mas isso foi a muito tempo!

-Ta, então pra igualar eu também tiro a roupa. –disse ele já arrancando a camisa e a bermuda ficando só de cueca também. –Pronto estamos quites.

Voltamos a nos beijar, ele passando a mão por minhas coxas me deixando "animadinho".

-Reita...

-Que foi chibi, você não quer?

-Não é isso, é que eu tenho medo, acho que não to pronto pra isso.

-Sem problemas pequeno, já ta quente aqui, imagina de fizéssemos _amor_.

Eu apenas sorri e fiz um gesto mudo para que ele deitasse do meu lado, e como já era tarde dormimos assim, abraçadinhos.

E eu que comecei o dia de mau-humor me sentia o ser mais feliz da Terra no começo da noite.

_Fim_

¹ Pra quem não sabe, Ruki tem medo de baratas, não resisti e tive que fazer uma cena com isso (XD)

**N/a²:** É eu to meio parada ultimamente não tenho escrito muito...

Espero que gostem () e reviews me deixam feliz e com mais animo pra escrever (:D) então: gostou, odiou? Deixe uma review dando sua opinião, ela significa muito pra mim!


End file.
